Handling Pressure
by whalereaction
Summary: Percy just arrived at CHB and met his half-sister, the beautiful Hannah Cross, with a special heritage. Can he live up to his new sister's acts, or will he fall and kill the only sister he'll ever have? ConnorxOC, Percabeth. Rated T for safety. HIATUS.
1. Prologue

Hah. This is my first ever fanfic. No flames pleaseeee. Disclaimer!

Percy Jackson and The Olympians (C) Rick Riordan

Hannah, Baker, Chaz, Natalie, Regan, Sam, Samuel, and whoever else I put in here (C) Me, Hannah.

/goofy smile. PLEASE ENJOY.

----------

Prologue

I crested the hill and looked down. It looked like a perfectly normal strawberry farm, but when I got closer, I could see a small dragon guarding the large tree and Golden Fleece that was hanging off one of the higher branches. I walked down and saw that my best friend (and satyr companion) Grover make it over the hill and walked down, past the dragon with no worries. I slowly, (and cautiously), followed. "Grover, where are we?" I asked him nervously. "This, my friend, is Camp Half-Blood." he said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 1, Foreshadow

Hah. This is my first ever fanfic. No flames pleaseeee. Disclaimer!

Percy Jackson and The Olympians (C) Rick Riordan

Hannah, Baker, Chaz, Natalie, Regan, Sam, Samuel, and whoever else I put in here (C) Me, Hannah.

/goofy smile. PLEASE ENJOY.

----------

CH. 1

I was so confused. I saw kids no younger than me, laughing and having a great time. A few kids were playing soccer. Two older kids played tennis, and they were good. Like, really good. The better one was the girl, but they were both evenly matched. Soon, the guy faltered and hit the ball too hard. It went out and the girl cheered triumphantly. "Hand over the money, Travis." one girl said to an older guy. He scowled and handed her five dollars. "Good game, Connor." the girl said to her opponent. "Yeah, you too, Hannah." he said, smirking. He had elfish features and a mischievous glint in his dark blue eyes. His curly mop of brown hair fell into his eyes and he flicked it away in frustration. He looked a lot like Travis, who had walked up to me and Grover, along with Hannah and Connor. "What's shakin', new kid? You look scared." Travis said with a smile. "I'll see you tonight. You're sleeping in the Hermes cabin, until you're claimed. See you two later." Travis said to Hannah and Connor, before walking away. "Nice to meet you kid." she said. She was pretty, with long legs, perfect for balance, dark hair that seemed to shine in the sun, and soft, multi-colored eyes. "I'm Hannah Cross. Daughter of Poseidon, granddaughter of Artemis, great-granddaughter of Apollo, great-great granddaughter of Zeus." she smiled. I got confused. "Is that normal for a half-blood?" I asked her. "Oh, gods, no!" she said with a smirk. "I'm special. And my mother is Artemis's only child. Well… thought child, anyways." She shrugged. "Connor Stoll, son of Hermes." he smirked. Hannah rolled her eyes. "I'd watch your back around Connor and his brother, Travis." she said before walking away, laughing and talking to Connor, leaning slightly against his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 2, Oh Gods I'm Stuck With HER?

Hah. This is my first ever fanfic. No flames pleaseeee. Disclaimer!

Percy Jackson and The Olympians (C) Rick Riordan

Hannah, Baker, Chaz, Natalie, Regan, Sam, Samuel, and whoever else I put in here (C) Me, Hannah.

/goofy smile. PLEASE ENJOY.

----------

CH. 2

That night at dinner I was claimed. I was just scraping the scraps off to a huge hellhound they called Mrs. O'Leary, when a green trident shimmered over my head. Yelping in surprise, I dropped my food and stared up at the mark. "Oh." Hannah said softly. "I guess we know who he belongs to now." she said unenthusiastically. She exchanged a glance with Connor and they both burst into laughter. "I still don't see how I'm not a daughter of Hermes." she said to him. He shrugged. "It'd be awkward to have you as a sis, though." he said, more to himself than anyone, but Hannah heard the comment and raised her eyebrows in surprised. Connor's face turned bright red and he turned away. "Same time tonight?" she asked him with a gentle smile. Connor nodded, smirking. "Meet you then, Con-man." she winked and went off to her cabin. I found her with a beautiful silvery white dress on that came up to right above her knees. It was silk and looked like it was made of pure moonlight. "Gift from Artemis?" I asked her. She nodded and adjusted it before checking her hair. She gave me a quick "Peace." and the peace sign, and left, letting the screen door slam shut. I sighed. I liked it here, I really did, but… it didn't seem like Hannah wanted me here. Heck, I wouldn't if I got a whole big cabin all to myself. I guess it's mutual.


	4. CH 3, Moonlit Stroll With Stoll

Hah. This is my first ever fanfic. No flames pleaseeee. Disclaimer!

Percy Jackson and The Olympians (C) Rick Riordan

Hannah, Baker, Chaz, Natalie, Regan, Sam, Samuel, and whoever else I put in here (C) Me, Hannah.

/goofy smile. PLEASE ENJOY.

----------

CH. 3

Hannah's P.O.V.

I walked outside and breathed in the cold night air. "Connor?" I whispered fiercely. "Yo." he whispered behind me. I whirled around to see him standing there, tall and gorgeous as always. He smiled and his sharp, elfish features softened. "Hey." I said. "Hey yourself." He smirked and grabbed my hand. "From here to the beach, right?" He asked. "As always, Connor." I said, rolling my eyes and smirking. "Go!" He said. We took off running as fast as we could. I beat him by about 5 seconds. We collapsed on the sand, laughing and wrestling. I pinned him easily. Although he acts tough, and looks pretty strong, he wasn't. "Alright, alright. I wave my white flag." he said laughing. I let go, and easily he pinned me back. "That wasn't fair, Connor!" I said angrily. "You never said any rules." he said softly. His knees were next to my hips, and his face was only a few inches away. "Connor..?" I whispered. He just smirked, his ice blue eyes slightly glowing in the dark. "Connor.." I whispered again before his lips brushed mine. We pulled away a few seconds later. "Well… that was nice." I said, blushing. He stood and helped me up, grinning. "So, you'll be my girlfriend, right?" he asked. I nodded excitedly, hugging him. "I've been waiting for 2 years for you to say that, Connor Stoll." I hit him upside the head, and told him goodnight. "Goodnight." he whispered softly, as I ran back to my cabin. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I asked for Hermes's and Poseidon's blessings, as well as Artemis's, and fell asleep.


	5. CH 4, Wonderous Day?

Hah. This is my first ever fanfic. No flames pleaseeee. Disclaimer!

Percy Jackson and The Olympians (C) Rick Riordan

Hannah, Baker, Chaz, Natalie, Regan, Sam, Samuel, and whoever else I put in here (C) Me, Hannah.

/goofy smile. PLEASE ENJOY.

----------

CH. 4

"Percy. Percy! Percy, wake up!" I heard someone calling my name. Startled I looked up into Hannah's angry multi-colored eyes. From here I could see each color. Blue-green for Poseidon, silver for Artemis, dark amber for Apollo, bright electric blue for Zeus, and dark stormy gray for Athena. "Up and at 'em, bro." she said smirking. She ran a comb through her hair and I looked at her clothes. A loose fitting blue-gray-green t-shirt that said, "I'm too sea for you." and a pair of dark purple jogging shorts, you know, the mesh kind. She said a quick, "Peace, dawg!" and jogged out the door. Sarcastically, I thought to myself, _This is going to be just a wonderful, perfect, Percy kinda day__**. **_I sighed and slammed my head into my pillow. "Gods, please save me," I muttered.


	6. CH 5, The Plan

CH.5

"Connor!" I heard someone call my name. I looked to see Hannah jogging up, practically glowing with excitement. "Connor, I got this awesome idea this morning, when I was brushing my teeth…" she whispered her plan into my ear and I nodded gleefully. "That sounds awesome!" I brushed my hair out of my eyes. "What do you have first?" I asked her. "I'm gonna do some sword training. Training the younger kids. Oh joy." she rolled her eyes and I gave her a quick kiss. "Have fun." I told her. "Hah. Sure, Connor. Sure…" she said before bounding away to the arena. My half-brother, Chaz, smiled at me as he walked up. "Nice." he said. Chaz was one of Hannah's close friends, including Regan, daughter of Athena, and Natalie, my half-sister. Natalie and Regan were discussing something with her at lunch. "Talking about the plan?" I asked them. Hannah nodded. We're getting Hermes, Athena, and Apollo. Ares, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus are on the other team for Capture the Flag." Regan said, pushing her glasses farther up her nose. Hannah grinned. "Which is perfect because all of them are gullible." she gave us a mischievous wink, as her closest guy-friend Baker walked up. "What are you guys talking about? I wanna know." he whined. He was the best archer in the Apollo cabin, which got him the counselor spot. Michael Yew slowly walked up. "Okay guys, listen. This is what we're gonna do tonight…" she leaned in close and whispered the plan, making sure there were no eavesdroppers. Baker grinned, and had a smirk on his face. "I'll get the archers rounded up." He said, disappearing.

That night Chiron stamped his hooves on the concrete block, the sound reverberating throughout the camp. "Now, campers. As you all know, tonight is Capture the Flag night." Excited cheers resounded through the crowd. "Poseidon will be grouped with Athena, Apollo, Hermes, and Zeus." Everyone looked confused until Thalia Grace walked up, her spiky black hair and electric blue eyes lit up with electricity. Literally. There was a guy with her, who looked around the age of 16. He smiled at us, and he had the same eyes as Thalia. Nice. "Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and all the minor god children will be a group. Get your flags, get your armor, and remember, the stream is the border between sides, and there will be no killing, or maiming. Small to large fights may occur, but no severe damage. Understood?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Begin." I grabbed my armor and pulled it on. Both me and Hannah had no helmets on. I grabbed my sword, Raillery, and pulled on an old shield. Hannah had her bow, Virtus on her back with quivers next to her dark blue sword sheath. In the sword sheath was her sword Lumos, and on her right arm was her shield, Nox. We grabbed our flag, and took off running to Zeus's Fist. We got to our base and quietly discussed our plan. Everyone laughed at the mental image it offered us and nodded. "Baker, get 2 other archers, and get in the trees. You get the middle one, to watch from all around. The other two stay to the left and right. 8 swordsmen will stay here. Chaz, you're the best, so you lead 4 of your best swordsmen, and Athena's best swordsmen. 3 on each side, spread out evenly. Then 1 in the front and back. I'm taking Regan, Connor, Natalie, and Colby." she said. Colby was the new Zeus guy, and his electric blue eyes were filled with excitement. "The rest of you spread out around our base, and keep everyone at bay. Make sure no one gets in. Let's move!" she cried, just as the hunting horn blew. We took off running silently. Hannah was wearing a black dress, much like her moonlight dress, but this one was made of darkness and shadows. "A gift from my cousin, Nico. He's a son of Hades." she said quietly. She was wearing any armor, and she had put Nox away and had taken out Virtus, a dangerous weapon if she wanted it to be. She equipped an arrow quietly, and I pulled off my breastplate and gauntlets. Useless things against other campers, really. They weigh you down and are pointless. She danced excitedly. "I'm going to go get Lynail, you stay here. I'll be right back." she whispered, tightening the string, she disappeared and we waited. She came back on horseback, the horse's hooves making no sound at all. Her horse was white as I'll get out, but she had made it as black as the shadows themselves. "Okay. Ready? Set… Go!" she whispered, kicking Lynail as hard as she could, and her and the horse disappeared. We followed after her. She silently came up to the base, and took out the arrow she was using and nocked another one. The arrow head was a soft, powdery blue. She pulled back, and let go. With a soft, _zing, _the arrow whizzed through the air and hit the guard in the stomach. She fell forward. "What was that?" I asked her. "Sleep arrows, from Apollo's cabin." she whispered. We grabbed their flag and she galloped towards the beach. She let the horse run into the water to wash off, and then she cheered as loud as she could. "I got the flag! Victory shall be ours!" she waited and saw that they were starting to come close enough. Laughing, water swirled around her for a moment before hitting all of the campers that came to retrieve their flag, soaking them to the bone. Lynail took off and they made it back to Zeus's Fist in a matter of seconds. A party raged afterwards, and Hannah and I took a stroll on the beach. She kissed me again, and soon we were both asleep, lying on the cool sand, listening to the waves crashing on the shore.

-------

AN : Sorry it's so short. Sorry all of them have been short. Just not used to the large page I need to fill. I'll get to another chapter later. I'm tired today.


End file.
